happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Effective Shopper
Effective Shopper (or Janet in Happy Wheels: The Series) is the fourth character addition to Happy Wheels, and the second host of the game. She was the first female character to star in Happy Wheels, and was the only one until the addition of Moped Couple. Effective Shopper is an obese woman who rides a motorized shopping cart, and was also the most obese character until the release of Santa Claus. Her clothes consist of a slightly torn green shirt and blue shorts (ripped due to her size); she is also barefoot. Her gore is different than that of other characters, most likely due to her large size. In the basket on her scooter, she carries some parodies of real life goods, such as a bottle of "Cock Cola" (a parody of Coca-Cola) that can be broken, releasing a spray of soda for a brief moment; Hellmann's Mayonnaise; a string of sausages; a baguette; a bag of sugar; two cans of "Campballs Tomato Slop", a spoof of Campbell's Tomato Soup; and a box of Biscuits, a Triscuits knock-off that is capable of exploding if enough pressure is put on it. Effective Shopper cannot jump as far as other characters due to her weight (she has the second highest in-game density next to Santa Claus). She was once updated so that upon ejection, she bounces or jumps off her seat, which helps her get out of her vehicle. She can also reattach back onto her cart by grabbing the steer using the spacebar. Default Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate. *Down - Reverse. *Left - Lean backwards. *Right - Lean forwards. *Z - Eject. *Space - Jump. ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs. *Down - Curl into ball. *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head. *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards. *Space - Grab with hands, re-attach to vehicle. *Ctrl- Bend knee 1, Straighten knee 2, shift arms. *Shift - Bend knee 2, Straighten knee 1, shift arms. Mobile Version - Accelerate - Reverse - Lean backwards - Lean forwards - Eject - Pause game - Jump Groceries These are all of the groceries she carries in her cart. File:Campballs Tomato Slop - Shape211.svg|Campballs Tomato Slop File:Bread - Shape213.svg|Bread File:Mayonnaise - Shape215.svg|Mayonnaise File:Cock Cola Normal - Shape217.svg|Cock Cola File:Cock Cola Crushed - Shape218.svg|Cock Cola, when it is crushed. File:Biscuit - Shape220.svg|Biscuit box File:Sugar - Shape222.svg|Sugar File:Liver - Shape224.svg|Liver (comes in a string of three) Gallery Play Now.jpg|The original banner with Effective Shopper. File:Play Now Cannon.jpg|A different Happy Wheels banner featuring her. File:Effective Shopper Main Menu.svg|Effective Shopper, as featured on the title screen. Main Menu Effective Shopper (Mobile Version).png|The main menu Effective Shopper in the mobile version. File:09.png|When her vehicle is hidden, her pelvis will overlap her torso. Motorized Scooter.svg|The motorized shopping cart. File:Sc.png|Effective Shopper's motorized shopping cart, with groceries in the basket. Screen Shot 2013-03-27 at 4.33.06 PM.png|Biscuits box exploding. effective demo.png|The message box that appears when the player highlights Effective Shopper on the character select screen in the demo. ColaLeaking.png|The Cock Cola spews liquid after it has been crushed. EffectiveEject.png|Effective Shopper ejecting. Note that she jumps out of her seat. Screen Shot 2013-04-25 at 8.48.12 PM.png|Notice how her back wheel goes over the character selection stone but not her whole motorized shopping cart. Screen Shot 2013-06-30 at 6.00.08 PM.png|Notice how her wheels "sink" into the ground, usually when her limbs or any other small object get stuck between the seat and her posterior. MotorCart.jpg|A motorized shopping cart, similar to Effective Shopper's. Badge-category-0.png|The "Make a Connection" badge. Closeup.png|High-definition groceries. Effective Shopper without the shopping basket.png|Her in the cart without the shopping basket. Glitches *One well known problem that frequently occurs with this character is when NPC body parts, groceries from the shopping basket, or other objects get jammed inside the character's leg-space area or Effective Shopper's seat; this causes very slow movement and low jumping. *Another well-known problem is that when the cart lands from a high distance from the air, the wheels tend to stick into the ground, causing major slowdown on the vehicle. This does not happen in the mobile version. *She is prone to head explosions and decapitations. Some users joke that she is also prone to heart attacks and strokes, due to her weight. *The game may freeze if her basket is broken by a wrecking ball. *As of the v1.62 update, if the "hide vehicle" option is checked and the level is played, her pelvis will foreground over her torso. *On certain computers, her back wheel will eventually go off the stonehedge; the entire motorized shopping cart will not fall off, however. Trivia *She is one of the most resilient characters, and can even survive with approximately 5 harpoons in her body, given the right circumstances. *She is the second most obese character in the game, with the first one being Santa Claus. *Due to her weight, she is very vulnerable to head smashing. *Despite popular belief, she is in fact female. *She is the second character to be pictured on the main menu of the game, the first being Wheelchair Guy. *In the demo, she is seen on the character selection screen, but cannot be played. This was added as an incentive for people to go and play the full version on Total Jerkface. *She is often found in meat factory levels. *In her portrayal on the main screen, she wields a spork. *Obstacle course levels have been made where the objective is to finish the level without losing the soda bottle. *She is the second barefoot character in the game, the first being Wheelchair Guy. *The "Biscuit" box in Effective Shopper's cart can be destroyed easily. **It also makes a sound upon breaking in the Mobile version of the game, but not in the browser version. *She is the first character to have a slight boost out of her vehicle upon ejection. *Similar to the "flying" glitch with Irresponsible Dad, continuously tapping left and right while jumping will cause the jump to be a slightly higher and the landing to be slightly less strenuous, though the latter is hard to notice. *Her groceries do not appear in the level editor, though while testing they do. *Her voice cues are also used for Irresponsible Mom, his girl, although the tone is high, and formerly for Moped Girl. *When the shopping cart gets destroyed, it appears to have only two wheels rather than four. *The "Cock Cola" bottle will always spew out black liquid that looks like blood type 1, whether or not the blood setting is set to 1. *She is the first obese character in the game. *She is the first character to have miscellaneous (her groceries) moving items in the vehicle. The second one was Santa Claus who had presents. *The cart groceries are not available in the level editor. *According to a picture seen in the "problems logging in?" feature, she hasn't taken a bath in sixteen years.The image from the site showing this *According to the Subway Rampage level, her name is Susan. References Category:Reattachable Characters Category:Large Characters Category:2010 Category:Characters Category:Characters Who Can Jump Category:Characters Available In the App Category:Original Characters Category:Real Life References Category:Demo Version Category:Items Added In the Original Release Category:Mascots Category:Obese Characters